darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
578
Carolyn tells Adam that they can only be friends. Synopsis : On this night the great house at Collinwood is quiet, and no one is aware of potential dangers that exist. For in the deserted west wing of the great house, there is one who is watching the scene being enacted on the terrace below, a scene that is provoking him to jealousy and anger. And in a moment, his anger will explode in an unexpected burst of violence. Tony and Carolyn kissed on the terrace, which provoked Adam to attack Tony. He knocked Tony to the ground. Carolyn and Roger take him into the house where he is unable to describe his attacker. When Roger discovers Tony's reasons for being there, he demands to know the changes to Elizabeth's will. Because of professional ethics, Tony refuses to tell him, which Carolyn supports. Tony asks Carolyn if she knows anything about the man who attacked him, especially since he uttered "Stay away from her!" Carolyn denies knowing anything and Tony, overcome by his feelings for Carolyn, decides to give her the benefit of the doubt and leaves. Afterwards, Carolyn confronts Adam and accuses him of Tony's attack. Adam doesn't deny it, and returns a scarf he had kept of hers. When Adam demands to know her feelings for Tony she admits she isn't sure if she loves him, but is attracted to him. Adam declares he doesn't want friendship, he wants love. After a heated discussion with Roger about Elizabeth's strange additions to her will, Carolyn hires Mrs. Johnson's son to watch over Adam for $100/day. Adam takes poorly to this notion and tells Harry to go get Carolyn or he'll kill him. When Harry returns with her, the door is broken through and Adam is gone. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: (to Tony) Why would anyone want you to stay away from me? ---- : Tony: (to Carolyn) It seems I run into trouble everytime I come into this house. Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Diana Walker as Carolyn Stoddard * Robert Rodan as Adam * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson * Craig Slocum as Harry Johnson Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 574. * This is the only episode where Carolyn Stoddard is portrayed by a different actress. Nancy Barrett was unable to appear. * During the opening credits, Louis Edmonds announces, "Today, the part of Caroline sic Stoddard will be played by Miss Diana Walker." * Final appearance of character Tony Peterson. Jerry Lacy would later reprise this role in the Big Finish Audio Dramas beginning with The Death Mask. * A dark vertical band can be seen on the left of the screen affecting one camera. Story * Carolyn enlists Harry's services for $100 per day. Which adjusted for inflation would amount to $700 as of 2015. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Adam: Carolyn will be angry. Bloopers and continuity errors * The shadows in the window of the deserted west wing off the terrace do not coincide with the action and blocking placement of the characters in the opening scene. * Diana Walker who plays Carolyn Stoddard in this episode has a red headband, while Nancy Barrett in the closing scene of the previous episode did not. * The "grass" carpet in the closing scene of previous episode which is rumpled up by the fight between Tony and Adam appears to have changed color and texture more resembling "earth" than "grass". * A shadow of a man, possibly a stage hand, appears in the window behind Tony and Carolyn, in the reprise at the beginning of this episode. * At the start of the scene with Roger and Carolyn, while Roger is looking out the drawing room window, Diana Walker can be seen through the doorway waiting for her cue. * A boom microphone can be seen on the left of the screen as Carolyn and Harry enter Adam's room in the deserted West Wing. * During the opening credits, Louis Edmonds accidentally says "Caroline" instead of "Carolyn" when he announces that the character will be played by Diana Walker. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 578 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 578 - The UnderstudyCategory:Dark Shadows episodes